von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Kapitulation von Nienburg
Historische Berichtigung. ::(Eingesandt.) :Da im Monat März 1808 in der Minerva in äusserst harten Ausdrücken die so schnelle Uebergabe von Nienburg durch Einsendung dem Publico vorgetragen worden, so halte ich mich verpflichtet, meinen Freunden, und denen welchen ich die Ehre habe bekannt zu seyn, eine Kenntniß von der sogenannten Festung zu geben, und Ihnen zu sagen, daß die Uebergabe erst dann geschehen, da kein Zweck und Vortheil von Se. Majestät mehr zu beurtheilen war. :Die vormals demolirte kleine Festung Nienburg, ward von den Franzosen dadurch, daß sie auf dem alten Wall wiederum Brustwehren setzten, auch einige kleine Verstärkungen an denen aus Gatterwerk bestehenden Barrieren anbrachten, einigermaßen zur Vertheidigung eingerichtet; nachdem dieses geschehen, hörten selbigen zu arbeiten auf. Die Stadt hat keine Thore, keine Werke sind revetirt, ausser das Ravelin an der Weser-Brücke; an der Weser sind zwey Bastionen mit Quaderstücken wegen des Eisganges ausgesetzt, das ganze Terrain besteht aus Sand, deshalb eine sehr starke Böschung hat gegeben werden müssen. :Zur Erhaltung der Communication mit Westphalen erhielt der Ingenieur-Major v. Engelbrecht, nebst drey Ingenieur-Officieren den Auftrag, so viel als nur möglich diesen Ort zur Vertheidigung einzurichten, gegen Ende July wurde der Anfang mit Anlegung einiger places d'Armes, Tereuilles, Verbreitung und Vertiefung der Gräben, Pallisadirungen, Anlegung einer neuen Brücke im Norder-Ravelin, Durchschneidung der Alten, (es war nur eine Aufzieh-Brücke am Norder-Thor) Anlegung von Pulver-Magazinen xc. xc. gemacht; kein bedeckter Weg, kein Glacis existirte, konnte auch wegen Kürze der Zeit nicht gearbeitet werden. Nun erwäge man noch die Construction; selbige war ein Dreyeck, folglich konnte die Linien durchaus ricochettirt werden, und Traversen immer eine Nothdeckung bleiben. Das Terrain um die Stadt ist das Nachtheiligste, was nur existiren kann, selbige ist von zwey Seiten mit bedeutenden Anhöhen umgeben, die Galgen und die Osterberge, welche ohngefähr 14 -- 1500 Schritt, die vor diesem Ort aber die aller gefährlichste, liegt unterhalb der Stadt, grade dem schwächsten Puncte gegenüber, worauf der Dallmannsche Garten angelegt ist; die Anhöhe steigt en Amphiteatre stufenweise bis an die Galgenberge; der Feind kann also beynahe 400 Schritt seine Tranchée eröffnen, und so fort seine Batterien anlegen, und das plaçe d'Armes und Bastion 6 mit Cartätschen beschießen. :Alles dieses Gesagte werden die Hannöverschen Herren Stabs-Officiere, auch andere Herren Officiere, die daselbst wohnen, attestiren. :Dieses ist die detaillirte Beschreibung des Einsenders von einer Festung, die ohne den geringsten Zweck, aufs äusserste hätte vertheidiget werden sollen. :Und jetzt kann die Frage aufgeworfen werden: warum hat man das Geld, da die Lage, die Constuction, der Boden ein laufender Sand, und alles dieses zusammen genommen, die Vertheidigung nicht lange dauern kann, (freylich als eine Festung betrachtet,) unnöthig ausgegeben? so antworte, man hat es thun müssen, weil daselbst eine massive Brücke gebaut war, und die Communication mit Westphalen platterdings erhalten werden mußte; wurde es angegriffen, so konnte und mußte es sich bey allen seinen großen Mängeln immer so lange halten, bis der Entsatz von der Elbe, oder aus Westphalen her, den Feind zur Aufhebung der Belagerung zwang. Leider dieser so wichtige Zweck fiel weg, da kein Corps mehr vorhanden, und blieb jetzt nur noch, daß, so lange sich Nienburg halten dürfte, der Angriff auf Hameln verschoben werden würde. Daß das mein und der ganzen braven Garnison fester Vorsatz war, kann die hohe Landes-Deputation in Hannover documentiren, welche auf Befehl des Herrn Reichs-Marschalls Mortier, wie selbiger in und um Hannover stand, den Hrn. Regierungs-Rath v. Pape und dem Hoyaschen Landschafts-Syndicus den Hrn. v. Reiche, an mich schickten, und alle nur mögliche Vorstellungen machten, da der Ort keine reelle Belagerung lange aushalten könnte, dem Hrn. Marschall, welcher mir sehr vortheilhafte Bedingungen zu machen versprechen ließ, mich zu ergeben, welches aber von mir abgelehnt wurde. Was der Einsender damit sagen will, der Commandant lebte mit seiner Garnison in ungestörter Ruhe, die er zu lieben schien, sonst würde er den Feind beunruhiget haben; nach Hannover, Minden und Hameln konnten keine Detachements hingeschickt werden, alle Tage giengen verschiedene Husaren-Patroullen, bis zu 2 - 2½ Meilen weit, auf Entdeckung aus, brachten ihre Attestate, daß vom Feinde nichts zu hören und zu sehen, bis die Truppen vor Hameln ankamen. :Da Hameln sich ergeben, Bremen, Minden, Rinteln in ihrem Besitz, so war aller Zweck der Vertheidigung dahin, kein Ersatz war möglich, auf keine Art der Gefangenschaft zu entgehen, welche für den Officier, Unterofficier und Gemeinen immer das Schrecklichste, deshalb berief ich den Commandeur, den Hrn. Major v. Drechsler, als Major de la Plaçe, den Ingenieur Hauptmann de la Plaçe v. Geyling, welcher all sein Savoir und Thätigkeit aufgeboten hatte, noch immer mehr Befestigung zu geben, zu mir; einstimmig war die Meinung, daß nun nichts leider mehr übrig bliebe, da wir von allen verlassen wären, als zu suchen, eine erträgliche Capitulation noch zu erhalten; der Ingenieur-Hauptmann sagte in Gegenwart aller, wenn der Feind seinem Geschütz, das in Hameln eroberte, welches sie leicht Strom ab, auf der Weser, bald haben können, da ist, so kann so ein gewaltiges Feuer auf die Werke und Stadt gemacht werden, daß in einige Tagen die Stadt verwüstet und genommen ist. Nach vielem Kampf entschloß ich mich zu ergeben, und erhielt deshalb für Unterofficier und Gemeine, in so fern ein gute Capitulation, daß, wer verheyrathet, oder Eigenthum hatte, einen Paß erhielt, u. s. w. :Was den Officier anbelangt, dem ist sein Tractement nicht gesichert worden, und die Hrn Officiere, die sich in Schlesien befinden, haben auch nicht das geringste empfangen. Freylich finden manche es unerhört, ohne erst eine Attaque anzunehmen, eine Capitulation zu schließen, daß sie, o! die armen Menschen! (wobey aber weiter nichts gedacht wird) nicht haben bey Lesung der Zeitungen ausrufen können, besser würde es immer zu lesen gewesen seyn, "die halbe Stadt ist bereits abgebrannt, so viel Menschen sind in den Flammen umgekommen, weil sich selbige nach dem Local nirgends retten konnten, da keine massive Häuser, und nur einige Keller zu benutzen waren von der Garnison sind bereits so viele getödtet, und so viele schwer blessirt worden!" Es existirte kein Zweck mehr zur Vertheidigung, selbst nicht der, das Corps aufzuhalten, das er zur großen Armee marschiren konnte; es bestand aus Holländern, unter Befehl des jetzigen Marschall v. Dumençeau, welches a porté zur Vertheidigung von Holland bleiben mußte. In dieser höchst traurigen Lage blieb die Pflicht für mich, meinen allergnädigsten König der Garnison so viel als möglich zu retten, auch Rücksicht auf diese brave Garnison, die so viel durch schwere Arbeiten, Wachten, und starke Piquetten, (in dem anhaltend schlechten Wetter, um nicht bey den langen Nächten, da die Nachricht nur von 2 Meilen überrascht zu werden,) ausgestanden, (welches die Einwohner attestiren werden,) zu nehmen, und mich zuletzt selbst zu versichern, daß ich bey einer nutzlosen Vertheidigung, mir weder vor Sr. Majestät dem König, noch vor dem Publico würde rechtfertigen können, wenn ich die mit allergnädigst anvertrauten Truppen per caprice aufgeopfert, und eine hölzerne Stadt verbrennen lassen. Wer diesen Ort kennt, wird sich von dem Gesagten eine vollkommenen Begriff machen. :Dem Einsender muß nicht bekannt seyn, daß da nunmehr der Divisions-General und Adjudant Sr. Majestät des Kaiser in Besitz von Nienburg war, selbiger dem Magistrat anbefohl 1000 Rthlr. zu zahlen, welche er für die Herren Officiere bestimmte, wegen der Ordnung, die selbige unter der Besatzung gehalten, und zur Reise; ich habe mich weiter nicht darin melirt, sondern nur befohlen, wenn solches gezahlt würde, solches vom Staabs-Capitain abwärts vertheilt werden solle; die vom General Savary geforderte Summe ist aber nicht ganz gezahlet worden. :Nach Verlauf von 330 Jahren, wird man kaum glauben, daß er möglich gewesen, die allergrößten Unwahrheiten, Verläumdungen über regierende Fürsten, über die höchsten Militair und Staats-Beamten, und andere rechtschaffene Männer, in vormals nie gehörten Ausdrücken, um den gesagten Eindruck verschaffen zu wollen, annonymisch durch Druck hat ins Publicum bringen können, welches erst wiederum vor Kurzem im Flugschriften geschehen ist. :::Liegnitz, den 16ten April 1808. ::::v. Strachwitz, Königl. Preuß. General-Major und Chef. Quellen und Literatur. *Minerva. Ein Journal historischen und politischen Inhalts. Herausgegeben von J. W. v. Archenholz. Für das Jahr 1808. Im Verlage des Herausgebers und in Commission bey B. G. Hoffmann in Hamburg. Kategorie: Jahr 1806